Everything you ever
by Kiame Laufey
Summary: This is a one shot I made after I saw the avengers. This is a post-Avengers story I made where Loki actually wound up winning, In this story, Loki won the battle against the avengers and all of the avengers are dead. I was listening to everything you ever from Dr. Horrible's Sing Along blog when I wrote this. Rated M to be safe


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Avengers! I just wish that I did. I wrote this story while listening to the song "Everything you ever" From Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog**

~~~Loki P.O.V.~~~

Standing among the fallen city I could still hear the cries of the pathetic mortals all around me as they fled, trying to escape the explosions going off through the town, but none of that mattered to me, I didn't care that I won the battle against the Midguardians... I couldn't bring myself to care. All I could do was stare at my red hands, still dripping with my brother's blood.

I thought it would feel good that I finally beat my brother in battle, that I finally got back at him for those years of living within his shadow and being ignored for the genius I was... but it didn't. I was alone now, I killed my own brother, the Chitauri were all killed thanks to the man made out of Iron, the portal had been closed because of the woman and the other avengers had been killed, I had no one.

At my feet, lay the one person I was ready to spend my life with, the one woman I could tolerate... who didn't see me as the monster I had now become... Her curly copper colored hair framed her face in perfect ringlets, not too long but not to short, coming up to the middle of her back. Her deep chocolate brown eyes that were once full of such sweet emotions now stared lifelessly up at me, accusing me of the horror I had committed.

Her cream colored skin that was once unmarred by any blade or scar was now covered in dirt and blood, both her's and the blood of my brother whom she was trying to protect. There was one hole in her chest where her heart once was, where I was unable to stop myself in time before the blow meant for my brother landed upon the one person I did not want harmed.

My mind ran over everything in my head, trying to understand why she would give herself up for someone she hardly knew... for someone she knew was going to die. Her eyes at that moment in time were scorched into my mind, so full of pain and regret... but there was love there too. Love for me, for her people, for everything she knew was going to be destroyed.

I kneel down next to her, my sweet, my love, my precious woman. Her clothing casual, nothing grand, a simple black shirt, cut in a V in front, a beautiful city depicted upon it, what this city had once looked like. The city was painted in colors much like a rainbow, shining in the early morning sun. Her pants were a simple pair of jeans that I had always despised, but she wore them anyway regardless of what I wanted.

Her name was simple, in the sense it was nothing unique, but special in it's own way... Penny... that was her name. She once told me that she was named Penny because of her copper hair reminded the nuns at the orphanage where she was found of a penny, the lowest form of currency in this country. She was such a sweet kind soul, she saw past the cold mask I had put up when near everyone and she got to the real me, she was the only one who had ever seen that side of me before.

I was ready to stop this dream I had of taking over this world... all for her, because she gave me everything I never knew I would ever want, a friend, a companion, a lover... She knew just how to act around me and how to make me smile when no others could, how to comfort me, how to love me, but all of that was gone.

I thought I knew what I truly wanted, but now I was not so sure. Reaching forward I gently close her eyes, if it were not for the blood upon her skin, I would think her to be sleeping, about to wake up and smile that sweet way only she could, and whine at me that I was waking her too early in the day and to let her sleep a bit longer.

Unable to stand the sight of her cold body I had to stand and close my eyes, to block out the horror of what I had done. I had the world of the Midguardians itself in my grasp, to do with it what I will and to have everything I had ever wanted. But now I did not want it, the cost was too much for me to take, for I was now alone in this.

Penny... my pretty little Penny... she who stood by me even when I had lost myself in my own mind, she who drew me back from the darkness of hate and regret who pulled me into her care and who showed me that even when I thought I was the only one who had to deal with such feelings, I still had someone who felt the same way that I did... at least, I used to have someone who felt the same.

My victory was now complete, I **was**the king of this world. Penny always thought that even in a lawless world, ruled by a mad king, there was always someone who gave Justice a voice, but now it was silenced... it had no voice for it's speaker now lay dead at my feet. I was now slipping back into the dark confines of the world of sadness, regret and pain.

I could feel myself slipping away again, with no life line to hold me in place and keep me afloat, to save me from the dark waters of the ocean I would drown in. True loneliness. It banged loudly within my head and stabbed furiously at my heart, reminding me that it was my own fault I was alone, I killed her... **I**killed her... there was no one but me to blame.

Everything I had ever wanted in this life turned out to be nothing in my eyes compared to what I learned I would want. I did not want a world to rule even though now I had it, for my **love**, my **life**, my **world**, lay dead before me. She was what I had been searching for all along, a place, a friend to lay my fears unto, someone to love me for who I was, and not what I had become.

She was my everything, if she told me to declare my love for her to the world, I would whisper it in her ear for she was the only one that mattered to me. Now my heart was freezing over as I looked down at her peaceful face again, I would not feel anything, for anyone, anymore, for she was what allowed me to feel, she was my heart.

But now my heart was no longer breathing, no longer smiling and showing me the beauty this world had to offer by simply being near me. The nightmare that would only be chased away from my mind by her sweet and loving presence was now pushing back into my mind, a thought of living an existence without her by my side.

It was common for me to dream of this, even with her near me. To wake in the night, trembling in my bed, thinking she was gone from my life, only to turn over and see her peaceful sleeping face as she was within her world of dreams, softly whispering my name in her sleep. To calm myself by listening to her breathing softly, to watch her smile while she lay there, captivated in the moment and pulling her close to hear her heartbeat as a lullaby meant only for me.

Now my nightmare was real, now there was nothing to stop me from destroying this world with my pure hatred and anger. I would no longer feel a thing for my heart was dead. I would no longer allow myself to be comforted by another for she was my comfort and my lover. This world would pay for her demise, and perhaps one day, in another life or even in dreams of a sweeter time, I would see her again.

For everything I had ever wanted... cost me one, pretty, _Penny_.


End file.
